


Three Letters to Tell You I'm OK

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, Forests, Gen, Hell, Isolation, Letters, Memories, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean continues hunting while Sam finishes his education - and finds himself starving for company where none is available, even his phone is out of service this far from civilization. So he picks up the pen and writes letters instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Letters to Tell You I'm OK

**Author's Note:**

> Text message fiction. I do this sometimes. Briefest of the briefs.

 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

 

_Sammy,_

I've never written a letter like this before, but I can't get a signal here. I'm way up north, glad it's not winter yet, right?  
Anyway, I didn't want you to worry. You need to concentrate on your studies, not your big brother, so here's a letter to tell you I'm OK.  
It's a little lonely out here without you but I know this is important for you - I can last a summer alone.

I keep telling that to myself, and it's probably true,  
but you know, I'm not used to this quiet. It's the worst now when I'm here. It's like nobody actually lives anywhere near this place.  
It's just the forest, the wendigo, the abandoned campsites of hikers with the coals still smoking and wet - and me.

I come too late everywhere. No new corpses yet, but it's just a matter of time, as you know. The territory is larger than I thought.  
Running out of paper. Buying more tomorrow.  
Stay safe and don't drink too much.  
 _\- D_

 

 

*

 

  
 _Hey, Sam.  
_ How long has it been? Two weeks? God, I can't deal with the radio silence.

Scoured the forest for three nights, turned out I was in the wrong end after all, a female student died last night some fifty darn miles from here.  
I don't know, Sam, this case is full-on weird, never seen a wendigo cover up its tracks this good before. But that's not the worst.  
I never spoke of this much, but the loneliness is bringing it all up and fresh again... This place reminds me of Purgatory.  
The same sorta trees, same sorta area. And you know what's the worst of the worst?

I feel like home here.

Missing you and the Letters hole we used to bunk at. Hope this'll be over soon so you can get to teasing me about these letters.  
Don't let the ladies distract you, a lawyer in the team is too good to waste. You'll be my hidden ace when they drag me to court for some failed case again.  
 _Having so much fun back in the monster heaven, D._

 

 

  
*

_Hey, Sammy  -_

How's life? You wouldn't believe how good this burger tastes. Promise me you'll lick the letter if any of this falls on it while I write.  
That's not a dare, I'm just thinking of your best here and you HAVE to do it.

Anyway, finally catching up with the thing. I actually nearly got it yesterday, but I don't know what the hell happened then.  
Wounded it and then it just disappeared. Followed the trail for a mile, but then the track went cold and I had to go back.  
Took a nap at the cabin and thought what the hell, I need some proper food sometimes, so I drove down here. Took ages, actually, but this burger's worth it all.  
  
But you know what I did?  
Forgot my freaking phone.  
I'm so used to medieval means of communication I haven't even recharged it since last month, can you imagine?

  
Anyway,  
this has been a way too long hunt for my liking and I'll be thrilled to get out. See you soon, Sammy.  
Don't tell me if you never missed me.

 _Yours truly*,  
_ smelling of forest and stained with amazing Long Island,  
 _Dean._

 **PS.** And that * highlights the smell of sarcasm, bitch.


End file.
